


You light up my world

by wolvesgirl



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, Lights, M/M, Surprise Gift, christmas is coming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 13:29:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13032147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolvesgirl/pseuds/wolvesgirl
Summary: Hanbin had a bad day at work, but a surprise from Bobby changed everything.





	You light up my world

Hanbin was nearly dead with fatigue when he climbed up the stairs to the fourth floor where their apartment was, he had an awful day at the office with clients coming with no end, phone calls and running from one colleague to another because of a system problem. And of course the elevator had to decide that today was its day off from work. The thought of going back to the lobby and finding a chair he could easily spend the night on was tempting enough, but then he reminded himself that the weekend was already here, and he could sleep in his comfy bed in the arms of his lover until he was tired of resting all day long; and that made him speed up a bit. 

He barely managed to open the door without dropping his keys, but he succeeded and afterwards put a hand on the wall to help him keep his balance while he took his shoes off. 

As he walked to the living room leaving his bag behind by the door and loosening his tie, he noticed that the place was unusually quiet, there was no loud music blasting out from the study, nor equally loud noise coming from the kitchen, even most of the lights were off and there was no one greeting him. Well, there was, albeit only with a little delay after his arrival, but he counted it as the outcome of his overtime again, and really, he didn’t have the energy to announce that he is home already. 

He was about to lie down on the couch when a strong pair of hands gently pulled him up in the middle of his attempt. Hanbin groaned sulkily, but buried his head into the other’s neck and breathed his scent in. 

“Hey, baby.” Hanbin loved hearing Bobby’s voice, especially when he called him baby, it made him feel home and safe and somewhat invincible because nothing mattered if he’s got Bobby by his side. 

Bobby chuckled at the cute way Hanbin tried to greet him back, but only murmured incomprehensible words to his neck. “How was your day?” He stroked his back and let Hanbin to hug him as long as he wanted, Bobby himself loved it too when the younger was this clingy. 

Hanbin sighed and pulled over, but just so he could talk properly. “I don’t even want to remember or hear about it again, so neither do you.” 

The older cupped his cheeks and answered. “Okay, then change your clothes and let’s order your favourite for dinner.” 

“Sounds good.” Hanbin pressed a kiss on Bobby’s lips, and let him to take his hands and lead the way to the bedroom. 

Hanbin was about to ask about Bobby’s day, but his mouth remained open without a single word coming from it when he entered the room. The tiredness was gone from his body replaced by excitement as he walked closer and turned around a few times laughing happily (and in disbelief). As if his battery has been suddenly charged, his mood lightened up. 

The dark room was glowing with different colors of fairy lights hanging on the ceiling, just like he pictured it days ago when he heard from his mother that his little sister was surprised by their father with a familiar decoration. He selfishly wanted mood lighting for himself too, but didn’t buy any because he thought he was too old for this, and of course a man shouldn’t think about things like this; it became a nice desire buried in his mind that only Bobby knew about. Until now.

Hanbin was too mesmerized by the sight, so he forgot that Bobby was standing there too, and he wasn’t able to talk for a few more seconds. “Is this real?” Why was everything so beautiful and magical like they were in another world? 

“Yes, it is. Do you like it?” Bobby had a confident smile on his face but he was a bit anxious though because he chose the colors alone, relying on his knowledge about Hanbin and he only hoped that he was right. 

“Are you crazy?! I love it!” Hanbin threw himself into Bobby’s arms, saying ‘thank you’ repeatedly. 

Everything was beyond perfect. Hanbin would have never dreamt of Bobby taking his childish whining seriously and doing this amazing thing for him when he was busy with his own work too, he truly didn’t know what he did to deserve someone like Bobby, a real angel on Earth. 

He wanted to cry in happiness, but he kept his tears to himself and instead he pressed his lips again to Bobby’s, filling all his love into the deep kiss. 

His bad day at work has been already forgotten when he went to bed with only good memories of the night, watching his lover sleeping next to him, taking one last peek of the lights shining above their heads before he drifted off to his slumber too. 

Christmas could come now.

**Author's Note:**

> This little story was inspired by my brother, I hope you'll like it! Also, comments would be lovely. :)  
> You can contact me on [Tumblr](https://justsomehunstuff.tumblr.com), but I don't really post anything.


End file.
